Tylee the Ally
by hinata95
Summary: Tylee has the ability to bend three of the four elements. Tylee's teachers are Lady Ursa, Iroh, and Paku. Tylee doesn't join Aang at first because of a promise she made with Ursa.
1. Chapter 1

"Tylee you have a very special power" Lady Ursa was explaining to a 10 year old Tylee "You have the power to help the Avatar if he is to ever to return." Ursa told Tylee "Really" asked an astonished Tylee "Yes you have the power to do so if you wish to" answered Ursa

"Oh I would love to… I am not as naïve as people think I am I know what the fire nation is doing is bad…but I thought the avatar disappeared" Tylee said confused by the end of the sentence. "He did but… I think the avatar will return soon" Ursa told Tylee happily. "Now for your powers will be able to travel to the spirit world through meditation you will also be able to bend three of the four elements" Ursa told a now excited Tylee.

"Really what elements" Tylee said while jumping up and down." Calm down and I will tell you" Ursa said while laughing. "I believe that your elements are air, fire, and water" Ursa told the over excited Tylee.

"That's so cool" Tylee exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. Ursa suddenly got a serious look on her face and said "Tylee it is very important that you don't tell anyone who you really are…. If anyone dangerous were to find out they would try to abuse your power. Do you understand" Ursa questioned Tylee.

"Yes I understand…..if anyone in the fire nation were to find out I would surely be executed" Tylee answered solemnly as Ursa gave her a pitied look. Suddenly Tylee grinned at Ursa and asked "So when do we start" Ursa smiled at Tylee's enthusiasm and said "We can begin know…First you will learn air bending-" Ursa was interrupted by Tylee saying "But I thought all the air benders were dead" Tylee said confused.

"Not all of them some of them were hidden away since not all of the air benders lived at the temples….. My mother was actually an air bender she told me that an ancestor of hers was an air bender and her father was Avatar Roku… know one ever knew she was an air bender and when she heard about the air benders she hid her bending the only person who ever knew about was her husband and when I was born it was discovered that I was an air bender" Ursa explained as Tylee process all of the information.

"Wait your grandfather was THE AVATAR! That's so cool….Wait so I will learn air bending" Tylee said excitedly as she jumped up and down. Ursa put her hands on Tylee's shoulder and said "yes you will know calm down" Ursa laughed.

"Okay… I am just so excited" Tylee said slightly embarrassed. "It's okay…now what was I saying… oh yes next you will be learning fire bending from Master Iroh and then water bending from a master Paku I believe that's what Iroh told me" Ursa told Tylee who had stars in her eyes. "Really I get to learn from master Iroh and Paku" Tylee asked while smiling ear to ear.

"Yes you do…. I'm sure you will learn fast" Ursa patted Tylee's head. "I can't wait I'm so excited" Tylee told Ursa. "The second element you will be learning is fire and the third will be water… you will be learning air and fire under a hidden passage way that me and Iroh know of" Ursa explained to Tylee.

"Tylee I have a huge favor to ask of you" Ursa said nervously. "Really what is it?" Tylee asked getting an uneasy feeling. "I was wondering if you could stay friends with Azula for as long as possible" Ursa asked with pleading eyes. 'I really don't want too but I guess I could use it as an advantage later on' Tylee thought thinking of the pros and cons. "Okay…I will try to stay friends with her…but the deal is off if she does something that is really terrible" Tylee said very seriously. "Okay you have a deal" Ursa shook Tylee's hand.

**A Year Later **

**It has been a long year of Lady Ursa training Tylee in the art of air bending in the underground passage way. Tylee successfully completed her training within a year. **

"Tylee I am so proud of you…..you learned so fast" Ursa hugged Tylee. Ursa then felt something wet on her robe. "What's the matter sweaty" Ursa asked bending down to Tylee's level. "The only other people besides you that have told me they were proud were my other teachers" Tylee said as she wiped away the tears with the back of her hands.

"I'm sure your parents are proud of you" Ursa said as she petted Tylee's hair. "No they don't… all they care about is Hotaru… she gets away with everything by blaming it on me…she reminds me of Azula… she is two years younger than me. They believe her over me." Tylee explained sadly.

"It will be okay" Ursa soothed Tylee. "We should be celebrating….It's a very happy time…you are now a master" Ursa said trying to get Tylee to become happy. "You are right….so when do I start my fire bending lessons" Tylee asked grinning. "You will begin tomorrow" Ursa told Tylee. "Really! Thank you for teaching me" Tylee bowed respectfully to Ursa. "It was my pleasure" Ursa bowed back.

**The next day **

**Tylee is waiting patiently with Ursa for Iroh to show up to the underground training facility. **

"I hope you two haven't been here long" Iroh said as he entered the facility. "Nope I just got here about two minutes ago" Tylee said cheerfully as she spun around in a circle. "If you keep on spinning like that you'll make yourself sick" Ursa lectured Tylee. "First we will start with morning meditation" Iroh said from behind Ursa and Tylee. "Okay" Tylee said slightly disappointed as she got in lotus position.

Iroh looked slightly surprised that she knew how to meditate so well. "You shouldn't be so surprised…. I taught her everything that I knew" Ursa told Iroh. "Tylee is a very fast learner. She mastered air bending in a year" Ursa explained to a curious Iroh. "I have very high hopes for Tylee…I believe she and Zuko will change the ways of the fire nation" Ursa further explained.

"You think so….Zuko is such a gentle soul…I hope he stays that way…from what I've seen of miss Tylee she is not easily swayed. They are good for each other" Iroh thought out loud. "I think that Tylee will master fire bending within two years" Ursa told Iroh as they watched Tylee meditate. "You think she is that powerful" Ursa told Iroh. "You think that she is that powerful" asked an astonished Iroh.

"I believe so….within time and experience she will become a powerful ally to the Avatar" Ursa told Iroh her opinion. Iroh clapped his hands to get Tylee's attention and it did. Tylee opened her eyes and looked up at Iroh and Ursa questionly. "You can stop your meditation for the day" Iroh told Tylee. "Yay" Tylee shouted out happily as she air bended herself to stand up. "So what's next" Tylee questioned Iroh.


	2. Ch 2 Firebending

**2 years later **

"Congratulations Tylee! You are now a master fire bender" Iroh told Tylee as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Thank you master Iroh but it helped that I had such a good teacher like you" Tylee bowed respectfully. "It was my pleasure to help the future helper" Iroh said respectfully of Tylee's title. "I'm so proud of you Tylee! You have come so far in your training for someone of your age" Ursa praised Tylee as they hugged in a motherly daughter hug. "I have question….who will be my water bender teacher" Tylee questioned as they parted ways. "Yes that is a problem" Ursa thought aloud. "I believe that I know someone that could teach her" Iroh supplied helpfully. "You do?" Ursa questioned showing only slight surprise. "That's awesome" Tylee said excitedly. "Yes he is an old friend of mine" Iroh explained as he was searching for something in his sleeve. "Oh here it is" Iroh exclaimed as he held out a lotus tile and a sealed letter. "What is that" Tylee questioned as she tipped her head to the side in a confused manner. "This is to show master Paku of the northern water tribe" Iroh explained giving Tylee the letter and the white lotus tile. "So when will I leave" Tylee asked as she put the letter and tile away. "You will leave as soon as you can" Ursa answered before Iroh could. "But what of her parents" Iroh asked with his eyebrows furrowed. "That's easy I can just write a letter saying that I have ran away" Tylee smiled sadly. "It's not like they will even notice that I am gone" Tylee continued sadly. 'Oh Tylee how wish your parents wouldn't treat you like that' Ursa thought as she gazed sadly in Tylee's direction. "There are some good news…I have a friend that can take you to the northern water tribe" Iroh exclaimed trying to bring the girls spirits up. "Okay it's settled then" Ursa said trying to cheer Tylee up and it looked like it was working. "At sunset come meet me back here then we will meet my friend" Iroh told Tylee. "Tylee let's go It is time to take you back home" Ursa told Tylee gently as she held out her hand for Tylee to take hold of. 'I can't wait till I start my training Tylee thought excitedly as she grasped Ursa's out stretched hand.

**Later at the Cave **

"Are you ready to leave" Iroh asked Tylee when she arrived. "Yes I am" Tylee told Iroh with a bright and happy smile. "Then let's be on our way" Iroh said with a smile. "Umm Iroh is this friend of yours nice" Tylee questioned shyly. "Do not worry young one he is very nice" Iroh chuckled

**A few minutes later **

"Here we are at master Piandao's place" Iroh told Tylee who looked at the mansion in awe. Piandao then comes out to greet Iroh and Tylee. "Oh and this must be the famous Tylee I have heard so much about" Piandao thought aloud. Tylee then promptly hid behind Iroh shyly. Piandao then crouched down to Tylee's height and tried to coax Tylee out from behind Iroh. Tylee continued to hide behind Iroh until he finally pushed Tylee in front of him. "It's an honor to meet you Piandao" Tylee bowed respectfully. "No No the pleasure was all mine" Piandao exclaimed as he stood back up. "Thank you again for doing this for me" Iroh told Piandao. "Don't worry about it" Piandao told Iroh. "Plus I might train her on the way there its sounds like she picks things up fast" Piandao told Iroh. "Take care of yourself" Iroh told Tylee as he gave her a hug. "I will don't worry so much….the same goes for you" Tylee told Iroh as they parted ways. "Bye master Iroh" Tylee exclaimed as she waved good bye. Tylee and Piandao then made their way to the docks to get on their fire nation ship.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have just been so busy. Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. The next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
